Some mobile devices (e.g., smart phones) include a haptic engine that is configured to provide a tactile sensation such as a vibration to a user touching or holding the mobile device. The haptic engine is a linear resonant actuator (LRA) that is mechanically connected to an input surface of the mobile device. Drive electronics coupled to the LRA cause the LRA to induce vibration which is transferred to the input surface so that the vibration can be felt by a user who is touching or holding the mobile device.